Cascaded gate driver on array (GOA) circuit is a technique of using a gate driver circuit (Gate IC) to replace external driving chip for controlling display apparatus for image display. It has many advantages such as, but not limiting to, reduction of manufacture process, lowering of product costs, and improvement in integration. In addition, the GOA technique allows symmetric design for the display panel and eliminates bonding region of gate IC and layout space for fan-out lead lines so that the display panel can be designed with a narrow border, improving productivity and yield.
GOA circuit has been widely used in display panel including various sized GOA circuit models for different sized display products. Middle or large sized GOA circuits are more stable than small sized GOA circuit and sometime are pushed to be used in small sized mobile product, aiming for achieving higher stability of the display. General speaking, the stability of a GOA unit usually is achieved at an expense of simplicity of the GOA circuit design. A more stable GOA unit means more transistors are implemented therein to make the circuit more complex.